what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Crime of the Century (serial)
Crime of the Century was the third story of Season 27 of Doctor Who. It was written by Andrew Cartmel and directed by Alan Wareing and features Sylvester McCoy as the Doctor and Julia Sawalha as Katie Tollinger. This story is notable for introducing Katie Tollinger played by Julia Sawalha as the new companion. It also saw the return of the Metatraxi. Synopsis The year is 1990. In London, safe cracker Katie Tollinger breaks into a house — and finds more than the family jewels. In the Middle East, the kingdom of Sayf Udeen is being terrorised by Soviet invaders and alien monsters. And on the Scottish border, a highly guarded facility contains an advanced alien weapon. These are all part of the Doctor's masterplan. But masterplans can go awry... Plot Part 1 To be added. Part 2 To be added. Part 3 To be added. Cast * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * Katie Tollinger - Julia Sawahla * Nikitin - Derek Caryle * Parvez - David Jason * Colonel Felnikov - John Albasiny * Sayf Udeen - Chris Porter * Michael D / Henrick (echo) - John Banks * Vladimir - Anton Alexander Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information To be added. Development * Working Title “Action At A Distance” * Katie's original name was Raine Cunningham, this was changed when Andrew Cartmel learned there was a person in real life with that name. Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * In 2014, Doctor Who: Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Crime of the Century" was voted 275th out of 323 stories. Story Notes * This is the first story to feature Katie Tollinger as an adult * This is also the first Seventh Doctor story since Delta And The Bannermen not to feature Ace. * This is the first story that directly leads into another story since Terror Of The Vervoids. Continuity * Katie Tollinger was delivered by The Doctor in the Soviet Union on 7 November 1967 almost Twenty-Three years before the events of this story. From the Doctor's perspective these events ocoured not long before his encounter with adult Katie on 13 October 1990. * The Doctor previously met Markus Tollinger and the then Major Felnikov in Moscow in November 1967. * The Doctor previously met the Metatraxi on board the Space Vessel Vancouver in their Personal future. Home Video Releases VHS and DVD release * This story was first released on VHS in 1991. * This story along with all the other stories in Season 27 were included in the Complete Season 27 Box Set released in July 2003. * The story along with all other Seventh Doctor stories were then included in the complete Sylvester McCoy era Box Set in March 2012 Category:Stories Category:Seventh Doctor stories Category:Season 27 Stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Stories Set In The 1990s Category:Companion Introduction Stories Category:Metatraxi Stories Category:Three Part Stories Category:Chapter Two Part III Stories